


A Day to Snuggle

by shinelikethestars



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Cute, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Snuggling, lazy day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-12
Updated: 2013-07-12
Packaged: 2017-12-19 06:05:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/880310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinelikethestars/pseuds/shinelikethestars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis and Harry have a free day and spend it by enjoying each other's company.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Day to Snuggle

**Author's Note:**

> I just wrote this out because the idea sounded cute and this isn't even edited so if there are any mistakes I'll look for them later on and fix them accordingly. Have a nice day/night :)

  
"We have a day off today, what should we do with it?" Louis whispers, letting a sleepy smile appear across his face. Today is the first day in a long time that they are given the opportunity to just lay around in bed if they so choose. "We could just stay in bed all day?" Harry mumbles as his eyes begin to flutter shut. Louis notices that Harry is struggling to keep awake in the early morning hours of the day. The sun isn't even out yet, but due to their schedules that has them up and out the door before six in the morning, their bodies can't adjust to the idea of sleeping through the entire night. "We could do that can't we? It's a deal. Go back to sleep now, it looks like you do for a few more hours." Louis says as he snuggles in closer to the love of his life. Harry doesn't respond after that, only releasing soft breaths from barely parted lips. Louis decides that a little more sleep seems like a splendid idea and lets his eyes droop shut, allowing solace from his busy life, if only for a moment.

When he wakes again he notices that the bed is scarily cold and empty without his other half. With languid movements, Louis pushes himself up from the comfortable hotel bed and leans against the soft pillows before scanning the decent sized room for Harry. And of course Harry is nowhere to be found. Louis calls out for him but doesn't get a response. He figures that he shouldn't worry yet because for all he knows, Harry could be using the facilities. Louis still feels a bit tired and decides to slide back down into the abundance of puffy, warm blankets and allows for sleep to take him for a while longer.

The next time he wakes, is to a light push against his shoulder and someone whispering 'Lou' intermittently. He tries to tell the voice to leave him alone but soon gives up when he realizes that he isn't going to be left alone. Louis pulls the covers down past his chest and lifts one eye open to see Harry in front of him in, still in his pj's might he add, with a plate of food and a cup of tea most likely the way he prefers it to be prepared. Louis opens both eyes and happily sits up, scooting over so there's room for Harry to sit on the bed. "Lou, can you hold this for me?" Harry asks, while gesturing for Louis to take the tray from his hands. Louis slightly nods and takes it as he watches Harry clamber onto the bed.

Once Harry is settled in, Louis sets the tray in between them and they nibble on their breakfast. Occassionly one of them would mention how light and buttery the toast tasted but more often then not, they were encompassed in a happy silence.

It doesn't take long for both boys to finish their shared meal and finish off the remainder of their tea. Both are now pleasantly full and ready to take on their lazy day. Louis soon gives Harry the tray and watches as he sets it onto the floor nearest to the nightstand. Can he say that he envies the way Harry looks as his body twists in ways that look so natural that it hurts?

Once Harry comes back up from setting the tray down, he feels the light tugs from Louis' wanting hands against the thin cotton of his pajamas and complies with Louis' silent wishes by being pulled into Louis' warm touch. "No one can ever replace you, you know that right?" Louis whispers into Harry's ear, feeling some of Harry's curls tickle his tan skin. "And no one can replace you. There's not anyone else in the world that's as lovely as you." Harry says as he nudges his face into Louis' chest, listening to the soft laughs that escape Louis' mouth, "You're so cheesy Harry." Louis watches Harry show his face and release a small smile before hiding away into the warmth of his chest, "But that's why I love you."

They stay tucked away into each other's entire beings for the entirety of the day and sleep the same way the majority of the night. Both wish that they could stay that way forever but hope that there'll be more lazy days like this to come.


End file.
